1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention herein relate to a backlight unit and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a backlight unit which individually controls an on-off operation of a main light-emitting diode (“LED”) array and an on-off operation of a sub LED array and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a self-luminous display, which emits light by itself, such as an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) display, a field emission display (“FED”), a vacuum fluorescent display (“VFD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), or the like. A light-receiving type display apparatus, which is unable to emit light by itself, requires a light source, and includes such types as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an electrophoretic display, or the like.
The light-receiving type display apparatus includes a backlight unit for supplying light. The backlight unit includes a light source for generating light. The light source includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), a flat fluorescent lamp (“FFL”), a light-emitting diode (“LED”), etc., for example. Recently, LEDs which consume less power and generate less heat are widely used as light sources.
A backlight unit (“BLU”) is classified into an edge type BLU and a direct type BLU according to an arrangement of light sources of the BLU. A light source of the edge type BLU is disposed at a side of the BLU, and a light source of the direct type BLU is disposed under a screen of a display apparatus.
A typical display apparatus has one LED array. However, in a case of an internet of things (“IoT”) display apparatus, a BLU including a main LED array and a sub LED array may be provided. The main LED array provides light to a main display region, and the sub LED array provides light to a sub display region.